falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartria
Overview Cartria has a rich and cultured past which ranges back to the time of the Cartrian Confederation. The State has a strong connection to civilisation and democracy; even the founding tribes and kings were noted as very progressive. The State has experienced many turbulent times which has led to it being attacked and conquered in-part due to its rich agricultural land. The State also boasts huge levels of natural resources situated in the many rolling hills and lush countryside of the rural land, which still makes up about 40% of the State. Since joining the Falleen Empire Cartria has been noted for its very strong liberal trends and the many progressive leaders whom have emerged from within it. Economy Cartria boasts the single biggest agriculture sector in whole Falleentium and the economy of the state is still based heavily upon a contrasting combination of Farming and Manufacturing. The Cartish lands contain some of the most fertile soil on the Neuropa Continent and are able to grow most crops with relative ease. Despite its relatively anti-war stance, the State is still home to a large portion of the Falleen War industry. This is due to the State's strong pro-business and innovation stances alongside a large and bustling urban society. About 1/3rd of the population reside in the many cities that populate the rolling hills that epitomize the State and many of these work in the Industrial and Manufacturing industries. Cartria makes up roughly 12% of the Empire's total GDP and has the lowest poverty rates of anywhere in the Empire. This is because most Cartrian's have a secure and well payed job which they can count upon to see them comfortably through life. Pensions are also relatively well provided, with nearly 40% of the workforce having at least a semi-private pension. Cartria is, as with any big economy, strongly drive by big business and corporations. Over recent years however the State has seen a breakdown of many mid-level conglomerates and corporation that has returned a lot of businesses to smaller owners. This attributes to the predominantly middle class economy that dominates the State. Social Socially, Cartria is the most advanced state in the Empire. The State recognized same sex relationships long before the Empire legislated for their marriage and has one of the most well provisioned welfare systems of the developed world. In regards to war the State is very reserved, the majority of people seek to avoid war and conflict should it be capable, but they wont tolerate any attack against themselves and their liberties by external forces. Parliamentary rule existed even under some of the old kings of Cartria, in the form of early constitutional bodies where Parliaments advised the King and helped raises taxes and soldiers for wartime. Some say it is this deep seated position of Parliament in society and its explicable ties to war during the States' founding that has caused the very anti-war sentiment that exists within Cartria. Cartria also boasts one of the most supportive world stances and openly supports both foreign aid and modernization plans to help under-developed nations. This plan extends even to nations considered "unfriendly" as they see no reason to disadvantaged a whole people simply because of Governmental disagreements. However the people are also venomously against any action that may inconsequentially strengthen dictatorships or radical sections of society, this plays into the deep seated mistrust for anything radical or extreme that has came to represent Cartrian society as of late. Politics As could be expected, liberals are the biggest and most powerful force within Cartrian politics. All 3 of the main parties, the Liberal Party, the Labour Party and the Conservative & Imperialist Party are all remarkably Liberal and tend to shun more aggressive and radical policies as they find them generally rejected by the bulk of the populace. Over recent years there have been major swings away from the traditional parties towards the fast growing Nationalist Party which actively pushes for a "Better deal for Cartria", this perhaps represents the general mistrust that exists across the Empire to most left wing Parties and Governments. This support however has began to wane in recent years. During Federal Elections, the people generally back either the Federal Liberal Party or the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties. Before the outbreak of the Second Great War the State also had a strong contingent that backed the Falleen People's Party however this has drastically shrank due to James Lecter's crumbling approval ratings and general mistrust of the party following a tumultuous few years in Government during the war. In regards of the Upper House, Cartria is seen as a bastion of Civil Liberties and Legal Due Process. The delegation constantly raise and challenge the Government on issues of legality and regularly vote and take action to shield people's rights within the Empire. Cities Many cities cover the rolling countryside of Cartria the biggest of this is Drosst which serves as the administrative and political capital of Cartria. The City hosts some of the biggest factories and industrial complexes of the State, with over 6 Million people residing in the City and its suburb areas. The city is also home to many Religious Institutions, predominantly of the Faith of The Four however many other religions have homes here. This symbolizes the importance of faith to many within society but also its tolerance and acceptance of other cultures.Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:The Constitution of the Grand Principality of Cartria